This invention relates to a flashlight as a tool handle. More particularly, the invention in one form is for a flashlight, preferably a small or pocket type flashlight, which can be used as a handle for a variety of tools.
The invention acknowledges a basic concept, namely, that a flashlight is a very handy item to carry on, for example, a key ring or when enclosed within the body of another item. Therefore, in accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a flashlight used as a substrate, base or handle for supporting another tool which can be used when attached to the flashlight and also when removed therefrom.
Compact tools are also at a premium, especially where weight is an important factor. Weight is, of course, an important factor in activities such as hiking, climbing etc. to name just a few examples. The list is endless and the breadth of application of the present invention is intended to cover this substantial list. In fact, lightweight accessories are generally prized for ease of carrying and the fact that they may require only small spaces for storage purposes.